Baby?
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Satu minggu yang cukup melelahkan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang yang sangat menyukai seni ini. Itu karena ulah si pemuda pirang yang menemukan sosok manusia mungil di daerah hutan. Satu minggu yang membuat pemuda bermata Hazel itu berpikir dua kali dan sama sekali tidak terduga. A Dedicated for 2nd SasoDei Month (Prompt 20: Parenting/Children)


**Baby!?**

.

.

.

Satu minggu yang cukup melelahkan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang yang sangat menyukai seni ini. Itu karena ulah si pemuda pirang yang menemukan sosok manusia mungil di daerah yang jarang ditemukan orang dan mereka tidak sengaja melewati daerah itu.

Satu minggu yang membuat pemuda bermata Hazel itu berpikir dua kali dan sama sekali tidak terduga.

.

.

.

Genre:

Friendship, Humor

Rated:

K+

**Disclaimer**

Naruto and All Character © Kishimoto Masashi

Baby!? © TRF Lyoko Warrior

**Idea from a one episode Spongebob Squarepants**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata!

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

.

.

.

A Dedicated for 2nd SasoDei Month

Prompt 20: Parenting/Children

.

.

.

* * *

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu, hembusan angin yang lembut membawa dedaunan, kanvas biru tanpa noda putih sedikitpun. Cuaca yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha. Itulah yang dilakakuan oleh kedua pemuda ini setelah sedikit berkunjung ke pameran seni keliling yang memang sedang mampir ke Konoha.

Pemuda yang pertama memiliki manik Hazel, wajah yang masih bisa dikatakan _babyface_, dan berambut merah hati. Pemuda ini bernama Akasuna Sasori, orang yang menganggap seni adalah keabadian. Prinsip seninya itu ditentang oleh pemuda disebelahnya yang sering dipanggil Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang diikat satu, iris Azure yang terlihat hanya sebelah kanan –karena mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni panjangnya– .

Kedua pemuda ini terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, pasti tidak ada yang mengira jika kedua pemuda tampan ini tinggal di satu apartemen. Bukan masalah jika mereka ini adalah sahabat, walau mereka suka bertengkar karena masalah definisi seni.

"Dengar, danna! Seni itu adalah sesuatu hal yang rapuh, keindahan yang hanya bisa dilihat dalam sekejap! Camkan itu, un!"

"Tch, definisi macam apa itu? Dengarkan ini, bocah! Seni adalah sesuatu hal yang bersifat abadi, keindahan yang tidak pernah dimakan oleh waktu. Itu baru definisi seni yang sesungguhnya. Bukan definisi seni anehmu itu!"

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar mereka memasuki hutan, itu disebabkan karena mereka masih saja memperdebatkan definisi seni lagi. Apa itu telah menjadi salah satu hobi dari mereka ya?

"Tch, berkat danna kita jadi ke tempat ini, un!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menyalahkanku? Itu karena kau membicarakan definisi senimu yang aneh itu!"

"Bukannya itu kau yang selalu membahas tentang definisi senimu yang ngawur itu, un!?"

Mereka kembali berdebat melanjutkan perdebatan persoalan definisi seni lagi, ini untuk kesekian kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini. Mereka masih bertengkar hingga suara aneh yang menghentikan perang adu mulut mereka. Mereka langsung celingak-celinguk ke segala arah untuk menemukan asal suara itu. Deidara berjalan perlahan-lahan diikuti Sasori di belakangnya menuju asal suara itu muncul.

Mereka berdua semakin dekat dengan sumber suara misterius itu, sekarang mereka telah berhenti mencari sumber suara itu karena sumbernya sudah ada di depan mereka, sesuatu yang berada dari bawah pohon yang diselimuti oleh sebuah kain bermotif batik.

Mereka saling bertatapan mata, seolah mereka berbicara melalui pandangan. Lalu mereka pun menganggukkan kepala secara bersamaan, pertanda persetujuan untuk melihat apa yang tertutupi oleh kain itu.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Deidara melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekati kain itu seraya tetap waspada. Tangannya bergerak ke kain itu dan jemari rampingnya sudah memegang erat kain itu. Ia sempat ragu karena ia takut jika sesuatu yang ditutupi kain itu adalah sebuah bom atau semacamnya. Iris _Azure_-nya sempat melirik ke pemuda berambut merah yang berada di belakangnya, Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil.

Deidara berusaha menelan _saliva_-nya supaya ia bisa sedikit tenang. Lalu ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya supaya hatinya tidak ada keraguan lagi. Tangannya pun bergerak menarik kain batik itu dan memperlihatkan apa yang ditutupi oleh kain itu. Seketika matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga, Sasori pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Deidara. Maka dari itu, pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri pemuda _blonde _yang terpaku di tempatnya ia berdiri.

"Hei, bocah! Kau kena– " Kalimat Sasori terpotong saat melihat sesuatu yang sempat tertutup oleh kain batik tadi, "–pa?"

Kini dihadapan kedua pemuda berparas tampan itu ada sosok malaikat mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas disana. Sosok malaikat mungil dengan rambut _Emerald_ yang indah, tubuh mungilnya terbalut dengan kain batik yang motifnya dengan kain yang sekarang dipegang oleh Deidara. Kenapa sosok malaikat mungil itu berada di hutan seperti ini? Ini bukanlah tempat yang baik untuknya.

"Hei lihat!" ujar Deidara riang seraya mendekati sosok malaikat mungil itu dan menggendongnya. "Halo bayi mungil… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, un?" tanyanya pada sosok malaikat mungil itu yang sudah jelas tidak akan merespon kalimatnya yang barusan.

Sasori juga mendekati sosok malaikat mungil itu yang mengisyaratkan pada Deidara supaya membiarkan pemuda bermanik _Hazel_ itu menggendongnya juga. "Mungkin bayi ini habis diculik oleh seseorang lalu dibawanya kemari dan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Atau mungkin orang tuanya yang sengaja membuangnya disini?" tebaknya.

"Kalau misalnya hal itu yang terjadi, orang itu kejam sekali! Meninggalkan bayi mungil ini di tempat yang tidak berpenghuni seperti ini, un!?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat, lalu seketika lampu keluar dari kepalanya. "Hei, bocah! Bagaimana kalau kita bawa bayi ini ke kantor polisi! Siapa tahu mereka mempunyai informasi tentang bayi ini atau tidak mereka akan mencari tahu identitas orang tua dari bayi ini."

"Ide bagus!" ujar Deidara riang. "Tapi, kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku, un?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir."

Deidara sudah memunculkan urat kemarahan di pelipisnya, sedangkan Sasori sudah berjalan meninggalkan pemuda _blonde_ itu di belakang seraya tetap membawa sang malaikat mungil yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Untuk apa kau menatapku seperti itu? Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat, anak muda! Kita harus membawa bayi ini ke tempat yang berwenang," ujar Sasori dingin tanpa menoleh ke pemuda di belakangnya. Deidara hanya bisa membalas Sasori dengan mengembungkan pipinya untuk menahan kesal terhadap pemuda berambut merah itu seraya berjalan mengikuti Sasori dari belakang.

* * *

"Jadi kalian menemukan bayi ini di hutan dekat sini?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan mengenakan seragam kepolisiannya yang kini sedang mencatat apa yang disampaikan oleh kedua pemuda tampan tadi.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu hanya menganggukan kepala secara bersamaan yang menjadi jawaban atas semua yang terjadi. "Lalu, apakah kalian menemukan barang yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti di TKP?" pria paruh baya itu kembali bertanya.

"Kami hanya menemukan kain ini saja," balas Sasori sementara Deidara memperlihatkan kain batik yang sempat dijadikan sebagai menutup dari malaikat mungil itu.

"Baiklah…" Pria paruh baya itu merenggangkan tangannya, "Kami akan berusaha untuk mencari siapa orang tua dari bayi yang kalian temukan. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, tolong kalian rawat bayi ini sampai kami menemukan informasi yang lebih lanjut. Jika kami menemukannya, kami segara akan menghubungi kalian."

"Baik!" Sasori dan Deidara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Trimakasih atas bantuannya, Minato-san!"

Setelah itu kedua pemuda tadi keluar dari kantor polisi dan mereka tidak pulang berdua lagi, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya bersama dengan sang malaikat mungil itu.

"Danna, untuk sekarang kita yang akan merawat bayi ini, un?" tanya Deidara lalu dibalas dengan gumaman dingin dari Sasori. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kita merawat bayi ini, un? Kita kan bukan _baby sister_. Kita juga tidak punya perleng–"

"Kau cerewet sekali, bocah! Biarkan semua itu kita selesaikan dengan cara alami tanpa harus dipikirkan ke depannya." Sasori langsung memotong kalimat Deidara seenaknya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi satu sama lain, membiarkan suara angin menderu diantara mereka. Keadaan mereka terus berada dalam keheningan sampai mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Oh ya, untuk sementara waktu. Kita akan memanggil dia siapa? Kan tidak enak jika tidak ada nama panggilannya," kata Deidara polos yang sedang bermain dengan sang malaikat mungil yang ia gendong.

"Panggil saja dengan sebutan 'Baby', tidak perlu nama panggilan yang membingungkan," ujar Sasori dingin.

Sasori memutar kunci pintu apartemennya, lalu mendorongnya dan mereka semuanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Setelah itu mereka pun siap untuk membersihkan tubuh mungil dari sang malaikat yang sudah dipenuhi dengan noda coklat, dan jangan lupa setelah mereka membersihkan tubuh sang malaikat mungil itu langsung saja mereka menidurkannya.

"Bocah, aku punya ide bagus!" kata Sasori setelah menidurkan sang _baby_.

"Huh? Apa itu, un?"

"Kita akan berpura-pura menjadi orang tuanya. Nah, kau mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang ibu."

"Gheeeee… Kenapa aku? Dan kenapa bukan aku yang mengambil peran sebagai ayah?"

"Mudah saja. Dengan parasmu yang imut, mana mungkin kau dapat mengambil peran sebagai ayah? Kau lebih pantas mengambil peran seorang ibu."

Paras Deidara pun langsung memanas saat Sasori mengatakan bahwa parasnya imut. "Ta-tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau, un!"

"Kau harus mau! Anggap saja sekarang kita sedang mementaskan sebuah drama. Atau tidak…" kata Sasori menggangtung.

"Atau tidak apa, un?"

"Atau tidak nanti akan kulaporkan pada ibumu bahwa nilaimu kemarin hasilnya sangat–"

"B-baiklah! Jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu tadi dan jangan beritahu hal itu pada ibuku! Bisa-bisa aku harus melakukan pijat terapi selama sebulan karena mendengar semua ocehan ibuku, un."

Sasori menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah ia memenangkan perdebatan ini, biasanya jika mereka berdebat pasti tidak akan menemukan pemenang dan yang kalahnya. Maka mulai sekarang mereka akan melakukan peran yang mereka dapat sampai mereka dapat menemukan orang tua dari si _Baby_.

* * *

Satu minggu pun berlalu dipenuhi dengan keceriaan diantara ketiga manusia yang berada dalam satu kamar apartemen. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian belum menemukan identitas orang tua dari si _Baby_. Keadaan mereka sangat baik sampai ada satu masalah yang datang.

"Sasori no Danna!" Suara Deidara terus menggema di apartemen itu, tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sang pemanggil. "Kemana dia, un?"

Lalu Deidara mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen itu, ternyata yang membuka pintu tadi adalah Sasori. Pemuda bermanik _Hazel_ itu pun tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong, ia membawa sebuah kotak yang isinya peralatan yang ia butuhkan.

Deidara langsung menyambut Sasori dengan antusias, "Danna, aku boleh pinjam uangmu tidak, un?"

Sasori hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah meilhat tingkah yang aneh itu, "Kalau uang kau gunakan untuk membeli peralatan yang berhubungan dengan seni konyolmu itu, aku tidak mau! Dan lagipula uangku bulan ini sudah habis."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'seni konyolmu' itu, hah? Lagipula aku meminjam uangmu karena aku mau belanja, persediaan bahan makanan kita menipis, un."

Pemuda berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya, "Jangan bohong, kau sudah menipuku dengan cara itu sebanyak tiga kali. Aku tidak akan terkecok begitu saja!"

"Dasar danna keras kepala! Aku tidak bohong, un! Aku berkata bersama dengan fakta yang ada, kita kekurangan bahan makanan!"

"Bukannya yang keras kepala itu kau, bocah? Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya uang lagi. Memangnya uangmu kemana? Uang itu digunakan untuk membeli peralatan yang berhubungan dengan seni tidak jelasmu itu lagi!?"

"Danna! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, bahwa seniku adalah seni yang sesungguhnya, un!"

"Tch… Apanya? Asal kau tahu, bocah! Justru senikulah yang merupakan seni yang sesungguhnya!"

Mereka berdua kembali berdebat tentang definisi seni lagi. Terus seiring detik jarum jam berdetak, mereka masih tetap berdebat sampai terdengar suara bel pintu yang melintas. Langsung saja Sasori melihat siapa yang bertamu disaat ia sedang menyelesaikan masalah utamanya pada pemuda bermanik _Azure_ itu.

"Permisi…" kata pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari pihak polisi yang waktu itu mereka datangi. "Apa kalian mau menunjukkan bayi itu lagi padaku?" tanyanya langsung ke permasalahan.

Deidara yang mendengar kalimat dari pihak kepolisian itu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan membawa sang _Baby_. Lalu dari pihak kepolisian itu mengambil _baby_ dan langsung menunjukkannya pada seorang wanita yang berada di sampingnya. "Apakah ini bayi anda yang hilang itu?"

"Ya!" jawab ibu itu dengan antusias. "Ini memang bayi saya, pak!" Langsung saja ibu itu menggendong _baby_ yang ternyata ia adalah orang tua dari si _baby_. Sasori dan Deidara hanya dapat menyeringai puuas karena hasil jerih payah mereka tidak sia-sia setelah mereka merawat si _baby_. "Terima kasih karena kalian telah menemukan serta merawat bayi saya selama dia tidak ada di tanganku…!"

"Ah… Tidak perlu sungkan, un!" balas Deidara seraya mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Lagipula kami meraa senang karena kami bisa menjaga bayi anda selama hilang," tambah Sasori dingin.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian karena telah sedikit membantu masalah ini," kata pria paruh baya itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk pulang," kata ibu itu lagi.

Lalu sang ibu dari si _Baby_ itu pun pergi bersama pria paruh baya itu dari belakang. Deidara pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada ibu itu, terutama pada si _Baby__**.**_

"Hati-hati! Lain kali ibu harus menjaga bayi ibu agar tidak hilang, un!"

Sementara Sasori hanya diam di tempat seraya menatap lurus. Deidara pun melihat Sasori yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi apapun saat berpisah dengan si _Baby._

"Kau kenapa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Sasori masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita merawat seorang bayi lagi?" tanyanya datar.

Seketika rahang bawah Deidara jatuh setelah mendengar pernyataan gila dari sang danna. "AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!"

* * *

** -The End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Khukukuku, akhirnya bisa juga saya mengetik fanfict GaJe ini yang idenya dari salah satu episode favorite saya. Dari awal sampai akhir tetap GaJe.

Sebenarnya saya kurang PD untuk mempublish fanfict ini, yeah tapi ini kubuat dengan perasaan untuk pairing tercinta. Jadi tetap di publish deh.

Apakah para Readers yang berminat untuk mengisi kotak **REVIEW** supaya saya bisa mengetahui apa isi pikiran anda?! Please...


End file.
